


we still have time

by plutoslullaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoslullaby/pseuds/plutoslullaby
Summary: The bell rings again, and this time it's Haru who goes through the glass doors. Ikuya watches his blue eyes map the coffee shop, and it's almost funny how Haru's eyes fall on him and a small smile spreads over his mouth, popping soap bubbles in Ikuya's stomach and blooming flowers in his lungs. Breathing is difficult.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	we still have time

Kirishima Ikuya arrives at the coffee shop in a late friday afternoon, when the sky is a blanket of gray clouds with promises of rain and the people on the sidewalks tighten their steps to get home soon.

The noise of the bell over his head announces his entry and makes two custumers leave the screen of their cell phones to observe who entered the place. Ikuya sniffs and pushes his chin deeper into the scarf aroud his neck, hoping to hide himself from the prying eyes.

Blinking at the tables, he notices that Haru has not arrived yet, which leaves him in charge of deciding where to sit. With a sigh, Ikuya dips his hands in his coat pockets, feeling a shiver spread when his fingers touch the frozen of the house keys in the process. He chooses a table in the lower corner next to the window, away from the crowd, where he can hide himself and enjoy the smell of fresh coffee and whipped cream in peace.

He sits catching a glimpse of a girl ordering in the line at the counter. Her hair is tied in tight braids and freckles color her cheekbones. She is beautiful and for a moment Ikuya imagines himself on a date with her. Maybe in an alternate universe, he would be here to get her coffee, they would sit down to talk about books, he would recreate his favorites parts with hands gestures and hurried words, and then maybe he would score what he will say at the next book club meeting. 

But in that reality, Ikuya is here to met Haru, the boy he met in the pools of the school's swim club, when goosebumps covered his skin and his feets were immersed in the cold water, reading about stars and the deep galaxy sky. Haru's laughter blooms in his mind and he feels his cheeks itch. Ikuya looks away back to the glass window.

Outside, thin water drops start to come off the clouds to spread in crooked circles on the asphalt, raising dust and fogging windows. Ikuya follows a few drops with his eyes, amazed. He likes water very much, and even though his body was not made for swimming, he tries to keep himself as close the water as possible, touching, diving.

Squinting, he sees Haru running at the end of the sidewalk, squeezing the hood of his jacket against his cheeks. Dark strands escape the sides of his face, sticking to the slightly wet cheekbone. Ikuya smiles, because Haru is very handsome and because he is in love with him. There's nothing Ikuya can do about it, running away and avoid it hurted and he doesn't want to go back to denial again. 

The bell rings again, and this time it's Haru who goes through the glass doors. Ikuya watches his blue eyes map the coffee shop, and it's almost funny how Haru's eyes fall on him and a small smile spreads over his mouth, popping soap bubbles in Ikuya's stomach and blooming flowers in his lungs. Breathing is difficult.

With pink-stained cheeks, he waves his hand in the air, feeling his heart ache with each step that Haru takes closer.

“Sorry,” he explains himself as he approaches the table, still half breathless from the run, lungs rising and falling, cheeks colored with heat. “The club meeting took longer than I expected.”

Ikuya shrugs, feeling the scarf graze his jaw and the curve of his chin.

“Don't worry, we still have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was an exercise for me, bc english is not my native language, so if anyone reads this sjbdkdbd, be kind to me


End file.
